TOTALLY CRAZY: Stupid Plan!
by Ping-Pong 'Teco
Summary: Hell! Sasuke ke desa Konoha itu cuma buat santai! Setelah jumpa pers gosip tentang dirinya dan Ino! Eh, tapi kenapa di sana dia ketemu cowok stres yang manis? Chk! Di tambah lagi Ino yang terobsesi dengan Sasuke. Oh my God! Kenapa rencanya tambah runyam? TOTALY CRAZYYYYY! Chap 3 updet! I'm Newbie...
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah kamar mewah yang bergayakan Elegan, terdapat seseorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di samping jendela yang dua-duanya terbuka lebar. Di depan pemuda raven itu terdapat sebuah meja bundar Elegan yang berukuran sedang. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah kanvas kecil yang berisi bunga matahari. Aneh memang, karena biasanya laki-laki tidak suka yang namanya bunga. Di samping kanvas cantik berukir itu terdapat sebuah cangkir keramik yang indah dan berwarna perpaduan putih susu emas. Dari yang kita lihat tadi, pemuda ini bisa di katakan memiliki jiwa seni yang tinggi dan tentunya kaya. Bagaimana bisa jika memiliki jiwa seni tapi tidak kaya bukan? Itu sama sekali tidak ada sejarahnya. Pemuda raven hitam legam yang melawan gravitasi itu sedari tadi sedang sibuk dengan Majalahnya. Mata onyx indahnya sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bergerak kekanan-kekiri dan keatas lalu kebawah. Pemuda itu menutup kelopak matanya sejenak sembari mengambil nafas yang dalam lalu setelah itu Ia menghitung dari 1 hingga 3 di dalam pikiranya. Setelah kehitungan ketiga, pemuda yang selalu memiliki wajah stoic itu membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lembut secara bergantian. Kedua tanganya yang putih pucat bak porselen itu meletakan Majalah "Seputar Selebritis" di meja yang berada di hadapanya dengan kasar. Mata Onyxnya yang sedari terpaku pada Majalah kini berpindah ke depan, lebih tepatnya cangkir yang sedari tadi melongos tak di beri perhatian. Menghela nafas sekaligus memijat dahinya, pemuda tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengambil cangkir yang berisikan kopi yang mulai mendingin. Jari-jari sempurnanya itu terselib di ganggang cangkir, lalu meminumnya setelah merasa genggaman cukup kuat.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktris yang sedang naik daun di dunia keartisan. Dengan bermodal ketampanan, kesempurnaan tubuh, keberadaanya, bakat dan kejeniusanya. Sasuke langsung terkenal di kalangan anak muda dan perempuan. Sasuke memulai perjalananya tepat pada satu tahun yang lalu. Tak butuh waktu berbulan-bulan apalagi bertahun-tahun untuk Uchiha Sasuke terkenal. Sasuke terkenal setelah membintangi Film layar lebarnya yang pertama dan berjudul "Who Care? " Dan Sasuke sendiri yang menjadi peranan utamanya sedangkan untuk lawan mainya adalah artis yang lebih lama dari Sasuke. Artis yang sering di juluki Queen Of Drama. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yamanka Ino? Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun layaknya Sasuke, hanya saja Ino sudah menekuni dunia keartisan saat umurnya menginjak 15 tahun. Ino sangat handal dengan berakting. Bukan hanya bermodal ke sexyan tubuh akan tetapi semua genre-genre Film sudah Ia cobai dan berpuluh-puluh penghargaan Ia dapatkan karena kehebatanya itu.

Tok...Tok..Tok...

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap Jendela dengan pandangan menerawang sedikit tersentak. Dengan wajah yang masih menunjukan kedataranya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya dari jendela kearah pintu kamarnya "Masuk. " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas lalu kembali menatap kearah samping kananya, lebih jelasnya Jendela.

Pelaku yang mengetuk pintu tadi memasuki kamar Sasuke. Mata Onyxnya yang kelam menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedikit prihatin. Sosok bersurai perak kelabu itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke berada. Setelah sampai sosok itu duduk di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tangan kanan laki-laki bermasker itu meletakan sebuah cangkir yang berisi kopi. Rupanya sosok itu juga meminum kopi, memang di cuaca malam yang dingin ini meminum kopi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sasuke melirik orang itu melalui ujung matanya sebentar, setelah itu melanjutkan aktivitas mandang-memandang Jendelanya. Merasa tidak di hiraukan. Hatake Kakashi yang berprofesi sebagai Manager Sasuke ini menatap meja dan menjuntaikan tanganya kedepan untuk meminum kopinya yang hangat. Akan tetapi gerakan tangan Kakashi terhenti saat melihat sebuah Majalah yang terbuka lebar menampilkan sebuah halaman. Matanya menatap halaman tersebut, setelah tahu apa isi tersebut Kakashi menghela nafas "Hah, sepertinya gosip itu semakin meluas dan memanas Sasuke. " Celetuk Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Sasuke melirik Kakashi kembali setelah mendengar itu. Mata Onyxnya berkilat tajam penuh emosi yang di tahanya beberapa minggu ini. Uchiha satu ini sedang di selimuti oleh kejenuhan dan ke frustasian akibat dari gosip yang sangat ramai akhir-akhir ini. Gosip tentang Dirinya dan seorang gadis bersurai Pirang. Ya ialah Yamanka Ino. Bergosipkan bahwa Sasuke berpacaran dengan Ino sejak Sasuke memulai menapaki dunia keartis. Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin mencari sensasi saja dengan menjadi pacar Yamanka Ino. Saat mendengar berita itu Sasuke mulai berpikir. Dari mana mereka mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu? Apa mereka tak bisa melihat jika Dirinya itu sempurna dan memiliki bakat! Memikirkan hal itu kembali membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendengus jijik. Lagipula, dari mana gosip itu berasal? Pernyataan hal inilah yang selalu berputar-putar di benak Sasuke. Melihat kejenuhan sang artis. Kakashi hanya diam, menunggu Sasuke untuk membalas perkataannya. Kakashi tahu jika Sasuke orangnya tidak bisa dipaksa.

Sasuke yang awalnya menatap kesamping kini berpindah menatap Kakashi. Tangan Sasuke mulai menompang kepalanya dan menatap tajam Kakashi "Chk! " Decak Sasuke membalas perkataan Kakashi, merasa setengah malas membalas perkataan Kakakshi. Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya atau lebih tepat rambutnya, merasa tahu keadaan Sasuke "Jadi, apa yang Kau ingin lakukan? Apa Kau tak ingin memberikan komentar tentang gosip konyol itu Sasuke? Lebih baik Kau berkomentar walaupun sekali Sasuke. Kau sama sekali belum memberikan klarifikasi terhadap gosip tersebut. Aku kawathir jika Kau lama-lama seperti ini, Kau akan terpojok oleh fakta-fakta yang baru dan tak memiliki jalan keluar lalu akhirnya karirmu akan runtuh dan semua usahamu akan sia-sia. " Jelas Kakashi menatap wajah Sasuke dengan serius. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencerna semua penjelasan Kakashi, sembari jari-jarinya Ia putari di bibir cangkirnya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kakashi benar. Sejak awal gosip itu muncul, Ia sama sekali belum berkomentar apa-apa, selalau menghindari awak media yang haus akan gosip tentang Dirinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas menganggapi gosip tersebut di tambah lagi lawan gosipnya hanya selalu tersenyum malu-malu dan berkata "Tanya saja pada Sasuke kun. " Gah, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya, jengah terhadap Ino. Apa-apaan sikap itu? Seharusnya Ino menjelaskan jika Dirinya dan Dia tak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun, hanya sebatas teman saja. Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke tahu jika Ino menyukai dirinya sejak berjumpa di Film layar lebar pertamanya. Tapi memang Sasuke yang selalu tidak peduli jadi hanya bersikap biasa saja terhadap perhatian Ino, selalu menerima perlakuan Ino walau ada beberapa tolakan. Akibat ketidak pedulianya Sasuke harus menghadapi gosip yang sangat tidak jelas ini.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya "Biarkan Aku berpikir malam ini. " Kakashi yang sedang meminum kopinya untuk menunggu tanggapan Sasuke, melirik sejenak Sasuke melalui ujung matanya. Kakashi meneguk habis kopinya "Hmm, baiklah. Aku harap Kau menemukan jawaban yang tepat Sasuke. " Tatap Kakashi dan menepuk bahu Sasuke, mencoba memberi semangat melalui tepukanya. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya saat mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Bagi Kakashi Sasuke sudah seperti anaknya. Tentu saja, Kakashi lah yang merawat Sasuke dari kecil. Kakashi menyayangkan keluarga Uchiha terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tanganya 'Apa yang sekarang Aku harus lakukan? ' Batin Sasuke bosan.

Author Note:

Salam sejahtera dan damai!

Panggil Aku Teco (Teko). Aku adalah Author baru, walaupun sebenarnya Aku sudah 1 tahun lebih di Fanfiction. Tapi itu sebagai silent reader dan tak memiliki Account. Susah memang karena aku memiliki perkejaan yang padat. Akan tetapi karena suatu hal jadi aku bisa deh membuat fict! Dan lagi sebenarnya aku buat akun ini sudah beberapa-bulan yang lalu! Untuk ingin tahu siapa aku silahkan cek di Profileku!

Mohon sangat kritik, saran maupun masukan!

**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Mungkin Humor, and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T+**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Sedikit Lime, Yaoi, AU **

Mata onyx kelamnya yang sedari tadi tertutup untuk menikmati tetesan-tetesan air ini pun terbuka. Sasuke sang pelaku mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan menatap air-air yang berasal dari Showernya. Tetesan-tetesan air lembut berjatuhan kearah Sasuke di mulai dari wajah hingga keseluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya kekanan dan kekiri, lalu Sasuke mengelap rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan kedua tanganya. Rambut yang biasanya mencuat melawan gravitasi ini berubah menjadi lepek kebelakang kepala saat terkena air. Sasuke membuang nafas lembut saat merasakan sejuknya air yang mendinginkan kepalanya. Setelah perbincangannya dengan Kakashi sang Manager, Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menjernihkan pikiranya. Dia harus menjernihkan pikiranya sekaligus memikirkan ide untuk masalahnya ini. Akan tetapi kenapa sedari tadi tidak ada satu pun sebuah ide yang keluar? Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha! Kenapa tiba-tiba Ia menjadi lemot seperti ini? Biasanya Ia selalu memiliki seribu satu cara! Tapi di saat seperti ini kemana perginya ide-ide itu? Sasuke jadi berpikir jika Ia mulai tak seperti Uchiha akibat masalah ini. Mungkin saja ada pembengkakan di otaknya? Chk, Ia mulai mengada-ngada. Tapi kenapa saat genting seperti ini? Shit! Ini bukan antara masalah karirnya, hanya saja mau di kemanakan jika seorang Uchiha dianggap ingin mencari sensasi? Seharusnya Dia menurut saja saat Ayahnya menyuruhnya menjadi penggantinya. Tapi ahk! Tak baik juga jika hanya meratapi apa yang sudah berlalu. Apapun yang terjadi Dia harus tetap optimis! Tak memikirkan yang sudah berlalu. Jika Kakaknya Itachi tahu kalau Dirinya tak Uchiha pasti orang itu akan menertawakanya. Sasuke memukul dinding kamar mandinya dengan keras "Brengsek! Aku tak akan kalah dengan Kau Itachi! " Desis Sasuke tajam layaknya ular. Well, ada sebuah kejadian yang menimpa diantara Adik dan Kakak ini yang berujung sang Adik memiliki dendam. Dan hal itu akan di bahas di episode lain.

Tangan pucat putih tak bercela Sasuke terjulur kesamping mengambil sebuah handuk yang menggantung rapi di sebuah tiang yang menempel di dinding. Sasuke mematikan air showernya menggunakan tangan satunya yang sedang menganggur. Setelah itu kaki-kaki Sasuke bergerak untuk melangkah berjalan menuju westafel. Sesudah sampai atau lebih pastinya sudah berada di depan kaca. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya sembari melingkarkan handuk ke pinggangnya "Sebaiknya Aku memikirkan rencana sambil tidur nantinya. " Lirih Sasuke mencoba tenang. Sasuke menatap pantulan Dirinya di hadapanya dan mengangguk, merasa perkataanya barusan adalah hal yang benar. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah dari cermin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun sungguh teragis nasib Sasuke saat ini. Saat Sasuke sudah membuka pintu tiba-tiba Sasuke-

**BRUKK**

Yup, terjatuh dan terpeleset akibat lantai yang licin. Mungkin akibat tetesan air yang jatuh dari kaki si Uchiha bungsu ini. Uchiha bungsu satu ini meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya terkena lantai yang keras. Benar-benar sial Uchiha bungsu satu ini. Entah mungkin Sasuke mempunyai salah dengan orang atau terkena sumpah serapah orang yang memiliki dendam dengan sang Uchiha. Sungguh naas, baru kali ini seorang Uchiha sangat sial.

"Aww shit! " Ringis Sasuke mengelus belakang kepalanya. Kenapa malam ini Ia sungguh sial? Kenapa? Gah! Di saat dia lagi memiliki masalah yang sangat serius, kenapa kesialan datang di malam ini? Apa yang membuatnya sial seperti ini sih? Demi Tuhan! Uchiha satu ini benar-benar di buat frustasi saat ini! Dengan wajah yang datar walau ujung bibir sedikit berkedut, mencoba menahan sakit. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kepala belakangnya dengan pelan. Sasuke bersyukur di dalam hati, karena akibat kejadian tadi, Sasuke tak meimiliki efek samping seperti benjol mungkin? Ya entah benjol atau apa Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Sasuke sekarang mulai sedikit pusing untuk itu Dia berdiri dengan perlahan. Kedua tangan Sasuke memperbaiki handuknya yang menggantung di pingganya sembari berjalan menuju lemari bajunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit di kamaranya. Setelah kejadian tragis tadi Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidur. Di dalam kesunyian Sasuke menerka-nerka sebuah rencana. Sayang, sedari tadi dia belum dapat sebuah ide. Mungkin semakin buruk karena kejadian tragis tadi. Sasuke mulai berpikir tidak-tidak. Apa dia harus menyatakan bahwa gosip itu benar? Mati saja kau Uchiha Sasuke! Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha melakukan hal seperti itu! Gah! Sasuke benar-benar erorr saat ini. Apa kalian ingin bertanya kenapa Sasuke tidak meminta saran kepada teman? Aku saran 'kan untuk tidak bertanya seperti itu. Atau kalian ini ingin menyindir Sasuke atau apa sih? Tentu saja Sasuke tidak punya teman karena sifatnya ini. Bla...bla...bla begitulah sang Uchiha. Tidak mengerti? Di harapkan untuk diam.

Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt...

Sasuke melirik kesamping saat merasakan Handphonenya bergetar. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Siapa yang menelpon malam-malam seperti ini? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja. Lagipula saat ini Ia sedang banya urusan! Urusan yang mungkin sebentar lagi membuatnya gila. Tangan Sasuke mengambil Handphone tersebut dengan sangat tak ikhlas. Alis sebelah Sasuke terangkat bingung karena di Handphonenya tertera nomor tersembunyi. Dengan ragu Sasuke mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Cklik...

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba pura-pura tak mempunyai beban.

"Hai...Sasuke kun~ "

Mendengar suara itu. Sasuke ingin sekali menjedukan kepalanya berkali-kali. Sasuke sangat tahu siapa orang di balik suara menggoda itu. Cih, jika saja sejak awal Ia tahu siapa yang menelponya. Sasuke pasti tidak akan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hn?"

Orang yang menelpon terkikik geli mendengar respon kurang ajar Sasuke "Oh, ayolah Sasuke kun. Aku ini Ino. " Ucap Ino. Tak peka terhadap Sasuke yang kesal saat ini.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya "Aku tahu, cepat katakan apa tujuanmu! " Cetus Sasuke dengan malas. Sasuke berpikir, di saat dia sedang ingin mencari rencana agar masalah selesai. Ino malah terdengar santai. Chk!

Lagi-lagi Ino tertawa kecil "Baiklah...baiklah. Hm, gosip di antara kita yang sedang panas itu... " Ino menggantungkan kata-katanya, mencoba bermain-main. Tak merasa jika Sasuke sudah ingin menggigitnya sedari tadi. Sasuke menaiki sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat menggantung Ino. Perasaan Sasuke mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Ino tertawa sinting "Bagaiman jika kita sungguh-sungguh menjadi sepasang kekasih? " Tanyanya santai.

Benar! Sasuke sudah menduga pasti akan ada yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke menutup wajahnya. Wanita ini benar-benar licik bagaikan belut di air. Tak mungkin dia akan menerim tawaran tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau. "

"Tak mau? Sayang sekali Sasuke kun, padahal jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih aku akan menjelaskan bahwa gosip itu salah. " Rayu Ino dengan seringai yang tercetak di wajahnya. Benar, Ia sudah sangat tergila-gila dengan sang Uchiha bungsu satu ini setelah bertemu pada pandangan pertama.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Pasti ada cara lain selain rencana gila Ino tadi. Tapi akh! Kenapa otaknya tidak berkerja dengan cepat sih? Grrrr...Ayolah! aku mohon! Si-

YA!

YES!

Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?

Wajah Sasuke langsung berseri-seri saat akhirnya menemukan sebuah rencana yang sangat compleat!

"Tidak, aku tetap tidak mau Yamanka san. " Tolak Sasuke dengan tegas. Karena dia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana. Yeah, rencana yang bisa di bilang gila dan merepotkan. Walau begitu Uchiha satu ini lebih memilih jalan merepotkan di bandingkan masalah selesai, tapi harus sengsara bersama Ino bak singa betina tersebut.

Wajah Ino yang cantik mengeras. Tanganya terkepal kuat. Menaklukan seorang Uchiha memang sangat susah. Uchiha tak ubahnya benteng besar yang berduri. Harga diri yang tinggi bagaikan beton tebal. Dan sangat sepesial. Cih, bagaimanapun juga jika ingin mendapatkanya kau juga harus bisa. Harus bisa menjadi bom nuklir. Bom yang bisa merobohkan beton tersebut.

Dan Ino memiliki sebuah rencana...

"Baiklah Sasuke kun, seterah kau saja. Emh, tapi jika berubah pikiran hubungi aku ya~ "

Cklik...

Sasuke mendengus dan mulai menyadari jika Ino itu tidak pintar. Buktinya dia menyuruh dirinya untu menghubunginya jika berubah pikiran, tapi helo...Dirinya saja tidak tahu nomor orang tersebut! Gah! Sasuke langsung membuang pemikiran tak penting itu. Dia lebih memilih mengotak-atik Handphonenya dan menghubungi Managernya.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Cklik...

"Yare-yare~ ada perlu apa Sasuke kun? " Tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagianya di balik seringainya tersebut. Sasuke berdehem dan mulai berkata "Kakashi, besok adakan jumpa pers. Aku sudah memiliki rencana... " Desis licik Sasuke.

Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya di sana "Yare~ baiklah, semoga rencanamu kali ini tidak gila Sasuke. "

Cklik...

"Kau salah Kakashi, jika tidak gila. Aku bukan Uchiha namanya. Rencanaku tak akan seru tanpa adanya gila... " Lirihnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kegilan Uchiha di mulai...

**Bersambung...**

Hai~ ini sebenarnya fict kedua aku! Tapi sepertinya fict pertama aku yang berjudul "La Peur Me Fait L'Amor" tak banyak di minati. Jadinya itu nanti aja di lanjuti! Mencoba fict ini dulu! Tapi yang nunggu fict pertama aku! Pasti aku lanjutin jika ada mood XD hehe...

Oke semoga fict ini tidak mengecewakan...

Kritik, saran dan masukan pleeeeeaaasssseee?!

Author: Teco


	2. Chapter 2: It's Beggin!

Ramai...

Berisik...

Itulah gambaran yang cocok di gedung besar ini. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka semua rata-rata membawa kamera dan perekam suara. Ada apa? Apa ada gempa bumi? Pfffttt...tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin orang-orang akan membawa kamera jika sedang gempa bumi, terlebih lagi kamera mewah. Mereka malah membiarkan kamera berharga mahal mereka tertindih oleh reruntuhan dari pada merekanya yang tertindih reruntuhan gedung bukan? Mereka masih sayang nyawa bung! Nah... jadi seperti ini. Saat ini Wartawan sedang beraksi. Suatu hal yang heboh membuat para Wartawan-wartawan dari macam-macam acara televisi dan surat kabar bergerak dengan cepat saat mendengar kabar heboh tersebut. Well, itu bukanlah sebuah kabar bohong. Kabar ini seratus persen asli! Karena yang menghubungi mereka adalah langsung orang yang membuat kabar tersebut. Para Wartawan di suruh datang di gedung ini pada pukul 07.00 malam. Mereka...para Wartawan dengan cekatan membenahi barang-barang yang di perlukan nantinya. Sebenarnya para Wartawan kali ini tampak lebih asuntias dan lebih bersemangat. Tentu! Karena ini akan menjadi berita besar yang di tunggu-tunggu!

Ya! berita besar yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh masyarakat Jepang...

Berita yang mengisahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke mempacari Yamanka Ino bertujuan agar dirinya cepat terkenal!

Dan yeah, berita yang sangat besar (lagi) sehingga membuat Uchiha Sasuke di landa sakit kepala sebelah karena memikirkan gosip tersebut...

Benar-benar tragis!

YA!

T-R-A-G-I-S!

* * *

**Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T+**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lime, AU**

**Author Note:**

**Baiklah, terima kasih semuanya yang udah mau baca fict Teco! mengFavo dan memFollow! Teco benar-benar terharu! DE~MI! TUHAN~! TECO BENAR-BENAR TERHARU! *Lha? Kok kayak Arya pihak Adi bing slamet sih jadinya?* #TABOKIN**

**Whohoho pas Teco publish chap pertama itu Teco kira Teco akan mengupdetnya akan berminggu-minggu kemudian atau sebulan lebih! Tapi ternyata...Berkat kalian Teco langsung bersemangat bak petir halilintar*Hah? Maksud loe?***

**Chehehe...sebenarnya Teco udah banyak fict cadangan loh Minna! DE~MI TUHAN~! *Sumpeli kaos kaki* Iya Yaoi semua lagi! Tapi setelah fict ini tamat baru Teco publish *Masih lama ooy!* hehe gak papa sapa tahu ada yang mau Request pair! Kalo ada yang mau bilang noh ma Teco langsung oke?**

**Baiklah, semuanya... SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

"Halo...tes12...tes12...halo..."

Sasuke mendelikan matanya kearah Kakashi. Sasuke tak habis pikir...Apa Kakashi sedang melucu? Untuk apa dia melakukan hal memalukan tersebut? Mengecek Mic pula. Apa Kakashi lupa jika saat ini mereka ada di gedung? Helo...ini adalah gedung elit! Tak mungkin mereka memeberikan dirinya Mic murahan 'kan? Che, benar-benar memalukan. Apa yang harus dirinya katakan jika ada yang berkata kenapa mau memiliki Manager yang bodoh seperti ini? Astaga! Kakashi apa kau tak melihat tatapanku huh? Grrr...brengsek! di gedung ini semua para Wartawan sudah berkumpul! Untuk apa lagi melakukan hal tersebut hingga selama ini?

"Halo...C-

"Ehem! " dehem Sasuke keras. Sasuke tak menyadari jika dehemanya itu layaknya orang yang sedang batuk berdahak. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan mulai memundurkan dirinya dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

Benar-benar...

BODOH!

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya dan mereingis. Apa yang di lakukan Kakashi? Seharusnya dia yang berkata terlebih dahulu! Istilahnya pembukaanlah. Apa karena Kakashi sudah tua untuk itu dia lupa? Oh God! Kenapa sialnya sedari tadi malam tak kunjung-kunjung selesai? Hey dirinya juga manusia kau tahu itu? Dengan tangan yang gemetar, menahan kepalan. Sasuke pun mencolek paha Kakashi.

Colek...

Colek...

"..."

Colek...

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa Kakashi tak breaksi? Seharusnya dia langsung membungkukan tubuhnya! Gah! Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan tanda tanya oleh para Wartawan karena tak kunjung di mulai. Dengan enggan Sasuke mendongkak keatas dan melihat apa yang di lakukan Kakashi saat ini.

"..."

Oh God!

Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Sasuke...

Tak kuat! Tangan Sasuke yang bergetar menahan kepalan kini sudah tak tahan untuk mencubit paha Kakashi dengan keras. Kakashi sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Di saat yang penting ini dia malah membaca buku mesum itu! Tuhan...jika aku ada salah tolong maafkan hambamu ini. Sasuke menangisi nasibnya yang tragis.

Kakashi yang di cubit Sasuke dengan keras kali ini mulai bereaksi. Kakashi menyingkirkan bukunya untuk menatap Sasuke. Wajah Kakashi mengisyaratkan tanda tanya. Melihat hal itu Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Telunjuk Sasuke bergerak dengan kaku, mengisyaratkan untuk Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Mengerti maksud sang Artis. Kakashi melakukan apa yang di perintah Sasuke. Dengan wajah kusut Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kakashi dan berbisik "Kakashi, sekarang lakukan pembukaan...atau aku tidak akan memberimu gaji dan kau tak bisa membeli buku 'Icha-Icha Yaoi' mu itu se-la-ma-nya!" desis Sasuke kesal.

Mata Kakashi terbelalak. Tangan Kakashi melonggarkan kerah baju lehernya seraya mengangguk mengerti. Satu keringat besar menggantung di samping dahi Kakashi, entah kenapa setelah ucapan tersebut panas tubuh Kakashi meningkat dalam artian ketakutan bukan horny, okey? Kakashi maju kedepan, tepatnya ke Mic yang berada di depan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit menunduk, mensejajarkan Mic. Kakashi menelan ludah paksa dan mulai berkata "Ekhem, baiklah. Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah mau datang di jumpa pers ini. Kali ini saya selaku Manager dan wakil Uchiha Sasuke ingin memberi tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ingin memberikan klarifikasi tentang perihal gosip heboh yang beredar luas saat ini. Untuk itu saya mohon waktunya sebentar dan dengarkanlah dengan tenang penjelasan dari Uchiha Sasuke di mulai dari sekarang. Silahkan Uchiha san," jelas Kakashi dengan lihai lalu setelah itu dia mundur ke belakang Sasuke dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memulai bicaranya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memperbaiki dasi kupu-kupu baju miliknya. Setelah melakukan hal itu Sasuke berdehem sembari memajukan kursinya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang menurutnya nyaman. Mata Sasuke bisa melihat kerumunan-kerumunan Wartawan yang sudah siap sedia mendengarkan penjelasanya perihal gosip dirinya dan gadis bernama Ino.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dengan gagahnya "Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan bahwa gosip yang beredar itu adalah Fiksi! Mungkin itu karangan orang-orang saja, " ucap Sasuke dengan datar dan tenang.

Para Wartawan mulai ricuh mendengar hal itu. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, mencoba merundingkan dengan para rekanya. Sasuke dan Kakashi masih tetap diam, merasa tahu jika para Wartawan belum cukup yakin karena belum adanya bukti. Sedangkan tak lama gedung yang berisi puluhan Wartawan ini tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi tak kala sebuah teriakan suara dari seorang salah satu Wartawan.

"Uchiha san, bagaiman pendapatmu tentang Yamanka san yang selalu perhatian pada Uchiha san sendiri? Mohon atas tanggapanya Uchiha san."

Sunyi...

"..."

Sasuke mendengus dan memejamkan matanya. Baiklah, dirinya sudah menduga pasti akan ada yang melontarkan dirinya pertanyaan macam ini. Dengan wajah andalanya Sasuke menjawab "Kalian tanyakan saja pada Yamanka san. Kenapa dia selalu perhatian pada saya. Coba kalian berpikir, pernahkah kalian melihat saya membalas perhatian tersebut?" tanya Sasuke balik tak lupa wajah stoicnya.

Semua Wartawan terdiam. Mereka mulai beranggapan jika jawaban Sasuke tadi adalah benar. Memang para Wartawan belum pernah mendengar, melihat gosip, atau mendapatkan fakta dari manapun. Para Wartawan mulai berdiskusi kembali. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menampilkan seringai kemenangan di dalam hatinya tentunya. Namun di tengah-tengah kerumunan Wartawan terdapat seorang laki-laki bersurai kelabu yang melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mengejutkan dan membuat ruangan kembali hening.

"Uchiha san, tapi apa Anda bisa menjelaskan tentang video ini?" tangan sosok laki-laki itu teracung keatas, mencoba memperlihatkan sebuah video yang sudah baru saja di mulai.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat video tersebut. Para Wartawan pun tak mau ketinggalan. Kepala mereka semua menoleh kebelakang dan melihat video tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya para Wartawan, terutama Sasuke dan Kakashi saat melihat video itu. Di dalam video tersebut terdapat seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan style ikat kuda sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan lentik wanita tersebut. Lelehan-lelehan air keluar dari sela-sela jari tersebut tak lupa sebuah isakan tangis kecil. Melihat lelehan-lelehan itu mereka bisa menyimpulkan jika itu sebuah air mata. Air mata dari seorang wanita bernama Yamanka Ino. Para Wartawan sepertinya masih bingung maksud dari video tersebut. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke dan Kakashi. Mereka sangat tahu maksud tersebut.

'Yamanka Ino...kau sungguh licik,' Batin Sasuke tersenyum kecut saat melihat rencana Ino. Sasuke akui jika air mata buaya Ino itu berhasil mengelabui para Wartawan. Tapi...untuk seorang Uchiha? Jangan main-main dengan dirinya yang satu ini kau tahu itu Ino? Walau begitu Uchiha Sasuke satu ini sudah berpikir jauh-jauh tentang hal ini. Sudah Sasuke bilang bukan? Jika Ino itu licin layaknya Belut di air! Maka begitu Sasuke juga akan menjadi seekor burung. Seekor burung Elang yang siap memangsa Ino atau...Belut? kapan saja...Yeah, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan rencananya.

Kakashi mendecak kagum akan rencana Ino yang cerdas. Yah, Kakashi akui jika obsesi Ino pada Sasuke itu cukup extream. Lihat semua ini...Ino melakukan hal gila ini hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya gila juga? Jika Ino ketahuan berbohong pasti karir dan hidup Ino akan hancur. Well semua itu memang sepadan. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Sasuke malah menganggap itu adalah sebuah permainan yang cukup menghibur dan asyik. Hahaha benar-benar sangat menarik!

Gila + Gila akan menghasilkan sebuah Permainan...

Permainan berbeda yang bisa di sebut permainan Iblis...

Dan jangan lupa setiap permainan pasti akan mengorbankan sesuatu...

Dan kali ini yang di petaruhakan adalah Kehidupan!

Hidup atau Mati mereka...

Kita lihat saja nanti...

* * *

Yamanka Ino, hanya bisa tersenyum manis namun licik saat melihat tayangan Televisi di depanya. Tayangan Televisi yang secara Live! Tayangan yang melihatkan pandangan orang-orang tersedot oleh sebuah video. Akan tetapi bukan hal itulah yang menjadi pokok pandangan dari seorang Yamanka Ino. Seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki surai hitam kelamlah yang menjadi pandangan fokusnya. Yamanka Ino terkikik geli melihat wajah serius Sasuke. Ino tahu maksud wajah tersebut. Yang pasti wajah menganalisa keadaan. Ino tahu, jika Sasuke sudah memiliki rencana untuk hal ini. Untuk itu Ino lebih memilih mendiamkan Sasuke nantinya, dan ingin mengetahui apa rencana Sasuke selanjutnya. Ino mengalihkan pandanganya pada meja kecil di sampingnya. Di meja tersebut terdapat sebuah Majalah. Majalah yang menampilkan halaman seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana Jeans hitam panjang. Sedangkan bagian atasanya tidak memakai apapun. Hanya menyisahkan tubuh pucat sixpack Sasuke dan wajah datarnya. Ino menjilat bibirnya seraya mengambil Majalahnya. Sasuke benar-benar mahluk yang sangat sexy, 'Sama seperti dirinya,' pikir Ino sinting. Untuk apa dia berbohong? Dirinya itu sexy! Jadi sebaiknya sexy harus di pasangkan dengan orang sexy dan jelek di pasangkan oleh orang yang jelek. Itu adalah hukum alam! Atau hukum yang di buat Ino sendiri yang sepertinya sudah bertambah melantur bicaranya.

Ino menatap gambar tersebut dengan pandangan nafsu. Dirinya sudah sangat terobsesi dengan sang Uchiha ini. Apapun akan di lakukanya. Ino mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium wajah Sasuke yang berada di Majalah tersebut. Peduli setan jika dirinya di anggap gila. Setelah melakukan hal yang tidak normal itu Ino menatap kembali Tayangan yang berada di dalam Televisi. Kali ini mata biru gelapnya menatap seorang laki-laki bersurai kelabu yang sedang memperlihatkan video tersebut. Lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum. Namun untuk yang satu ini Ino tersenyum menyeringai lalu tertawa sinting.

"Khukhukhu...bagus Kabuto! Kau menjalankanya dengan lancar. Orochimaru...kau memang tepat jika berbuhubungan dengan hal-hal yang licik hahahahaha...!" tawa Ino dengan nyaring di kamar pribadinya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ino menatap pintunya dengan datar, lalu berkata,"Masuk."

Kriet...

Seorang gadis bermata emerlad dengan pelan dan kepala menunduk berjalan menuju tempat Ino berada. Tangan pucat orang itu sedang membawa mapan yang di atasnya sebuah gelas. Sepertinya isi gelas itu adalah Jus Alpokat. Ino menatap datar dan berkata,"Kau lama sekali Sakura!" geram Ino.

Orang yang di panggil Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan terlihatlah wajah cantik di sisi kananya yang mulus, sedangkan di sisi kirinya sangat mengerikan. Wajah sisi kirinya yang seperti habis terkena bakar. Ya, itu sudah lama sekali. Sakura mendekati meja Ino dan menaruh Jus pesanan Ino. Setelah itu membungkuk di depan wajah Ino dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar. Ino masih menatap datar sembari meminum Jusnya dan mulai menatap Televisi kembali.

Sakura menatap Ino di sela-sela pintu. Di sekitar mata Emerladnya di genangi air mata,"Ino...hiks, k-kau sudah sangat berubah," lirihnya di selingi tangisan kecil. Setelah itu Sakura menutup pintu dengan pelan, tak mau membuat sang majikan marah.

Dia sungguh sedih...

* * *

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut belakangnya dengan bosan. Namun matanya sedari tadi tetap fokus menatap video tersebut. Setelah 6 menit video itu berlangsung akhirnya lebih 5 detik video itu habis. Para Wartawan mencoba mencerna semua video itu. Mereka semua di perlihatkan seorang gadis di video tersebut, tentu saja Ino. Akan tetapi di video intinya Ino menangis karena Sasuke tak menganggapnya sebagai kekasih. Benar-benar gila Ino itu! Pikir Kakashi pasrah. Perasaan iba mulai merasuk di hati para Wartawan. Para Wartawan mulai ricuh karena mulai percaya akan video itu, terbukti terdapat pasang mata menatap benci dan kecwa pada Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya melakukan hal berengsek seperti itu. Sasuke tak peduli karena saat ini pasti ialah yang menang.

Mata Kabuto berkilat di balik kacamata bulat jernihnya,"Jadi Uchiha san, apa tanggapanmu tentang video ini?" Tanya Kabuto dengan seringai licik. Sasuke memandang datar Kabuto membuat para Wartwan sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Sasuke yang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memang para Wartawan tahu watak dingin dan datar seorang Uchiha, tapi apa tidak berlebihan jika di saat seperti ini Uchiha masih setia dengan stoicnya? Padahal para Wartawan sudah mempersiapkan kamera mereka untuk memotret ekspresi terkejut atau histeris dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, semua harapan itu harus mereka tepis sepertinya.

"..."

Sasuke memilih diam karena tahu jika Kabuto belum selesai akan perkataanya.

"Uchiha san, apa kau mengaku sekarang? Ini adalah bukti yang kuat Uchiha san! Mengakulah, apa anda tidak merasa malu? Anda telah memanfaatkan Yamanka san," Tanyanya berturut-turut, seakan tidak ingin memperikan Sasuke sebuah peluang. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa orang di depanya cukup blak-blakan atau berani. Beberapa Wartawan mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan Kabuto. Mereka menyetujui perkataan Kabuto.

Baiklah, saatnya Sasuke membuka suara emasnya "Menurutmu seperti itu? Mungkin saja jika kau dan Yamanka san berkerja sama, agar aku terbukti salah. Apa perlu aku bawakan orang yang ahli membaca wajah? Bagaiman jika benar Yamanka san hanya berpura-pura menangis? Lagipula Yamanka san sangat ahli berakting, terlebih lagi Yamanka san di juluki Queen Of Drama. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika dia berpura-pura menangis bukan? Aku yakin past kalian terkecoh. Dan untuk kau jika terbukti benar, tidak lain dan tidak bukan kau juga ikut masuk penjara atas bekerja samanya dengan Yamanka san untuk tuduhan pencemaran nama baik **seorang Uchiha**," jelas Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk tak lupa suara yang tak kalah menusuk dan penekanan di kata terakhir.

Skack Matt!

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, benar bukan? Orang itu langsung mati kutu dan para Wartawan mulai memercayai ucapan dirinya. Sudah Sasuke katakan jika hal ini akan di menangkanya. Hahaha...kali ini kau kalah Ino. Sasuke masih setia dengan senyum mengejekanya seraya menunggu jawaban. Namun sepertinya orang itu tak akan berani bersuara kembali hahaha...

"Hm, sekedar pemberitahun. Jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih," Celetuk Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar gedung.

"..."

Semuanya kembali hening. Mata para Wartawan terbelalak mendengar ucapan tersebut. Mereka semua mematung saat dengan cepatnya Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu gedung. Sedangkan Kakashi ingin sekali menampar pipinya sendiri mendengar hal itu. Hah, sudah Ia duga jika permainan tak akan berhenti di sini saja. Sasuke pasti tak akan berhenti jika Ino jatuh hingga berdiri pun tak mampu. Kakashi memijat dahinya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Sasuke kau gila, apa kau tahu jika hal itu sangatlah beresiko?" tatap Kakashi menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat senang.

Sasuke menatap balik Kakashi "Kakashi, besok aku ingin kau persiapkan keperluanku untuk pergi berlibur. Carikan tempat yang indah dan segar...Oh iya, aku memang gila Kakashi," Kakashi membuang nafasnya letih mendengar hal itu. Pekerjaan baru menunggu.

Yeah, I'm totally crazy...

* * *

BERSAMBUNG...

Author Note:

Rencananya sih mau buat konflik yang gila dan menegangkan tapi kalau menurut kalian kurang ya sudahlah maafkan Teco ya TTwTT *sujud-sujud* Teco memang payah, sok-sok bikin konflik segala ( "-_-) tapi apa penulisanya sudah tidak membuat kalian terganggu lagi? Kemarin Teco udah belajar tata penulisan dialog dengan benar di forum FBSN! Maaf kalo masih jelek dan Oke terima kasih yang mau review fic ini, mengfavo, memfollow! Sekali lagi Teco benar-benar deg-degan saat melihat komentar para senior-senior w oh iya walau Teco tahu banyak sekali yang baca fict ini tanpa mereviw atau meninggalkan jejaknya, Teco memaklumi kok, mungkin saja mereka-mereka malas atau lagi ada halangan. Teco mengerti karena Teco juga seperti itu XD Untuk itu terima kasih karena masih mau membaca fict ini! Terus yang bagian dialog "Halo...tes12...tes12...halo..." itu 1 dan 2 bukan angka 12 (dua belas)

Oh jangan lupa jika kalian kurang jelas apa yang di tayangkan Video itu, maka Teco akan jelaskan! Nah, di video itu si Ino menangis di depan kamera. Sedangkan yang merekam itu Kabuto. Kabuto itu mengasih pertanyaan-pertanyaan perihal gosip Sasuke dan Ino. Di situ Ino dan Kabuto berkerja sama membuat video untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke. Di video tersebut seolah-olah Ino tidak dianggap lagi setelah omuncul gosip tersebut padahal itu Cuma rencana Ino saja. Well, apakah ini sudah cukup jelas? Kalau belum silahkan untuk bertanya...

I'm Totally Crazy = Aku sangat Gila *setidaknya itu intinya*

And last...

Spesial For:

Uzumaki Scout 36

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

Yuki amano

ryanfujoshiSN

Dee chan – tik

Widi orihara _**(thanks udah ngasih tahu Teco tentang itu)**_

GerhardGeMi _**( Iya insya allah alur intinya tidak akan lama, dan ShikaNaru? Disini tidak akan ada ShikaNaru...Gomen..)**_

Cappucchino 'Kappu san_** (Thehe iya Teco bikin fict lagi dan iya insya allah Teco lanjutin fict**_ _**pertama Teco)**_

Narito _**(Narutonya akan ada di chap 3 dan jangan lupa di perjelas jika bertanya ya)**_

Thanks To Favorite This Fict:

RyanfujoshiSN

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

Aca sewingline7

Cappuccino 'Kappu san

Thanks To Follower This Fict:

Widi orihara

ryanfujoshiSN

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

KyouyaxCloud

Dee chan – tik

* * *

Pengumuman:

Gomen ya yang sudah Teco bilangin bahwa Naruto muncul di chap 2

Ternyata perkiraan Teco salah, ternyata di chap 3 lah yang akan ada Naruto

Di mohon untuk tidak membakar Teco TTwTT

SARAN?

KRITIK?

MAUPUN MASUKAN?

SILAHKAN!

DAN

REVIEW PLEASE?!


	3. Chapter 3: Damn! For Everyting

Sasuke menatap datar pemandangan di sampingnya. Pemandangan yang memperlihatkan langit biru dan awan-awan besar putih yang tampak sangat lembut jika di sentuh. Walau begitu, terdapat sedikit kedutan di ujung bibir pemuda berwajah stoic tersebut. Sebuah kedutan yang sudah sangat jelas terlihat mengandung arti. Arti ketenangan. Uchiha Sasuke saat ini sedang menaiki pesawat pribadinya. Mana mungkin Sasuke menaiki pesawat yang orang pakai pada umumnya, apalagi pesawat ekonomi! Sasuke lebih memilih tidak jadi saja jika seperti itu. Mau di taruh di mana muka seorang Uchiha ini? Lalu dirinya 'kan artis! Lagipula jika memakai Pesawat pribadinya yang indah nan mewah ini akan lebih cepat dan nyaman.

Sasuke menyeringai di sela-sela mandang-memandang langit di sekitarnya melalui kaca. Dimana Sasuke teringat akan jumpa pers kemarin. Che, walau sekarang dia cukup menyesal akan kata-kata 'Aku sudah memiliki kekasih' itu. Kenapa juga dia bisa melontarkan pernyataan tersebut? Jujur saat mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memasukanya dalam daftar rencana. Hanya saja saat di saat detik-detik kemenanganya. Pikiran dan Jantung Sasuke terpacu untuk menggilai permainan hal tersebut. Apalagi di saat dirinya melihat ekspresi-ekspresi para wartawan yang membuatnya membusukan dada dengan sombongnya. Dan di situlah tiba-tiba pemikiran tersebut terlintas dengan cepat dan secara refleks Sasuke melontarkanya. Namun, Sasuke cukup bangga saat melihat ekspresi horror para Wartawan saat mendengar hal itu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit tertawa sinis. Pasti Ino sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan Sasuke sudah sangat tidak sabar! Sungguh, dia sangat senang jika menyangkut dengan strategi dan ketegangan—apalagi melihat orang sengsara di depan matamu. Kejam? Chk! Jangan bercanda! Siapa suruh mengajak dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan mahalnya. Wajahnya tetap menunjukan kedataranya saat jam tanganya menunjukan pukul 12.00 siang. Tangan kanan Sasuke memijat-mijat tengkuknya yang agak kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Sasuke berangkat mulai dari pukul 10 pagi menjelang siang itu, hingga saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Dan Kakashi bilang jika ke Konoha itu butuh waktu 3 jam. Cukup lama memang, karena Konoha itu desa yang sangat terpencil. Dan Kakashi menjamin jika disana tidak ada yang mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke cukup tenang mendengar hal itu, karena dirinya pasti tak akan mendengar teriakan-teriakan 'Kya...kya...kya' bejat itu dari monster—atau wanita-wanita itu.

"Mohon perhatianya, Pesawat akan mendarat dalam beberapa menit lagi. Untuk itu dimohon untuk memasang sabuk pengamanya dengan erat. Saya ulangi, Pesawat akan mendarat beberapa menit lagi. Untuk itu dimohon untuk memasang sabuk pengamanya dengan erat."

Sasuke mendengus, namun memandang sayu pemandangan di luar kaca pesawatnya...

Ha—ah...

Rasanya Sasuke tak pernah merasakan namanya hidup dalam damai...

Akan tetapi, sepertinya Sasuke akan memanfaatkan kesempatan kali ini dengan baik-baik...

Ya...

Dengan baik-baik...

Ha—ah...

Padahal sekarang Sasuke harus memikirkan rencananya selanjutnya setelah melakukan hal ceroboh—yang berujung merepotkan.

Dasar...

* * *

**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T+**

**Warning: Lime, Yaoi, AU, Para pemainya sedikit agak sinting—di luar logika, OOC, Gore yang modus**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**YAK! Akhirnya updet juga! Eh! Eh! apa Teco lama updet fictnya? Whohoho kalo iya maaf^^ karena urusan kantor Teco itu banyak dan numpuk! Trus, terima kasih yang udah mau tetep baca fict ini! Dan...sebenarnya Teco bener-bener kebelet—gak sabar buat namatin fict ini untuk mempublish cerita fict baru yang lebih seru... Yang pastinya Yaoi dong!**

**YAK! LANGSUNG SAJA! SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA~**

* * *

Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga di keluarga yang sangat terpandang. Uchiha Fugaku tak akan main-main untuk mendidik anaknya. Sosok Uchiha Fugaku yang di kenal dingin dan keras itu adalah hasil Ayahnya Fugaku yang tak lebih mirip dengan Fugaku sekarang ini. Karena setiap orang yang terlahir di keluarga Uchiha harus mampu akan peraturan-peraturan dari klan Uchiha. Kalau tidak akan dikenai hukuman yang berat. Entah itu perempuan atau pun laki-laki, semua di perlakukan sama. Tak ada pilih kasih. Akan tetapi, semua pernyataan-pernyataan itu tak berlaku bagi wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto yang memiliki sifat lembut dan baik. Berbanding sekali dengan Uchiha-Uchiha lainya, apalagi Uchiha Mikoto adalah pendamping dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang dikenal dingin dan keras. Alangkah baiknya jika kalian tak menanyakan sejarah mengapa Uchiha Fugaku memilih Uchiha Mikoto. Karena sejarah Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku bersatu adalah sejarah yang di lindungi oleh Tuhan, Author, berserta hukum alam.

Jari-jari Fugaku mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan keras secara bergantian. Mata Onyx Fugaku memandang tak suka siaran yang di perlihatkan saat ini. Siaran yang menyorot tentang anaknya Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang gadis bernama Yamanka Ino. Sudah cukup bagi Fugaku untuk membiarkan anaknya mengikuti keinginanya, dengan semena-mena. Saatnya peraturan-peraturan klan Uchiha menegakkan kembali di hati sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Jika di biarkan Sasuke akan semakin menjadi dan ujung-ujungnya akan menjatuhkan keluarga Uchiha yang sudah bertahun-tahun berjaya. Sebagai seorang yang sangat taat akan peraturan-peraturan Uchiha, Fugaku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Pasti dirinya akan di cambuki habis-habisan oleh leluhur-leluhur Uchiha di alam baka sana.

Sebenarnya Fugaku tak sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Fugaku di temani oleh anak sulungnya—Uchiha Itachi, yang sedari tadi juga ikut memperhatikan siaran di televisi layar besarnya. Mata Onyx Itachi memandang datar siaran tersebut, seakan dirinya mengatakan jika siaran itu hanya 'oh' saja—alias masa bodoh. Tapi berbeda dengan mata, di dalam hati Itachi terbesit sebuah perasaan iba dan kekawathiran pada sang adik melihat sang kepala keluarga mulai menggerakan wibawanya. Tipikal orang munafik—adalah salah satu hal yang paling sering di lakukan oleh para Uchiha hingga sekarang maupun terdahulu. Lain di mulut lain di hati, sedangkan untuk kasus yang menimpa Uchiha sulung ini adalah, lain ekspresi lain di hati. Aneh memang, karena itu adalah karangan Teco.

"Itachi."

Suara baritone berunsur dingin tersebut membuat Itachi menatap sang pelaku—Ayahnya. Mata Onyx yang sama-sama dingin bagaikan kutub utara yang di penuhi kilatan petir ini saling bertubrukan. Mata mereka saling menyelami dalam artian ingin mencari sebuah suasana yang cukup untuk memulai pembicaraan. Fugaku berdehem pelan, walau begitu deheman pelan tersebut tak mampu membuat ruangan tak mengikuti deheman tersebut—maksudnya menggema. Menggema di ruang kerja Fugaku yang besar, rapi, dan elegan namun sunyi. Sehingga tak mungkin jika tidak akan ada efek menggema jika mengingat ruangan ini sangat lah besar.

Itachi masih terdiam, tak peduli jika deheman Ayahnya itu sudah hampir layakanya suara deheman Monster yang marah atau lapar. Tangan Itachi sedari tadi terlipat di depan dadanya. Wajah Itachi terangkat dengan angkuhnya. Seakan tak takut jika berlama-lama bertatapan dengan mata kelam sang Ayah. Namun saat 4 menitnya berlalu Itachi mulai kebosanan, terbukti dengan kakinya Itachi yang sedikit bergerak dari tempat asalnya. Biasanya Itachi bisa berjam-jam tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tapi tampaknya ada yang terjadi pada Itachi satu ini dan syukurlah Fugaku tak menyadari itu.

"Hn, Tou-sama?" tanya Itachi balik. Itachi tahu—malah sangat tahu jika dirinya tidak membalas ucapan Ayahnya, maka pembicaraan tidak akan di mulai. Dasar Egois...

Fugaku cukup senang dengan tanggapan Itachi—anak sulungnya. Biasanya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan balasan dari sang anak, tapi syukurlah untuk kali ini Itachi mau cepat bertanggap,"Itachi, kau sudah lihat bukan...siaran tadi?" tanyanya stoic.

Itachi diam, lalu mengangguk, "Hn."

Fugaku juga diam. Namun langsung berkata kembali, "Itu adikmu—si begundal bodoh," Itachi tak akan kaget mendengar perkataan akhir—yang sungguh kasar dari bibir sang Ayah. Karena perkataan terakhir itu adalah julukan baru untuk adiknya—Uchiha Sasuke setelah pergi.

"Hn."

"Adikmu itu sudah mulai membuat ulah—" Oh, yeah...Itachi sudah menyadari topik pembicaraan ini. Untuk itu dia memilih diam saja karena tahu jika Ayahnya masih belum selesai bicara dan Itachi tahu Ayahnya paling tak suka jika pembicaraan di potong,"—padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku akan memberinya kesempatan untuk mengejar keinginanya. Dan itu semata-mata karena dia adalah anak darah dagingku. Yah...walau aku akui dia sudah menjadi apa yang di inginkanya. Tapi...kenapa di saat dia terkena kontrofersi dengan seorang gadis Yamanka...dia malah membuat kontrofersi itu semakin panjang dan tak langsung menyelesaikanya?" Fugaku menatap tajam Itachi.

Itachi diam, dia tahu jika tatapan Ayahnya mengandung sebuah arti. Dan...arti tatapan itu adalah sebuah keinginan jawaban. Rupanya Ayahanya ingin sebuah jawaban dari bibir anak sulungnya—yang berarti ingin sedikit basa-basi. Biasanya langsung to the point,"Mungkin, karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha," Ya, jawaban yang yang pendek sekali. Dan sebenarnya Fugaku tak cukup puas akan jawaban tersebut tapi...jawaban itu malah mengenai titik telak dari jawaban yang di inginkanya. Yah...tak jadi basa-basi deh.

Fugaku tertawa sinis,"Aha, aku lupa jika dia adalah Uchiha. Bodohnya aku yang baru saja mengatakan jika dia darah dagingku sendiri tanpa mengingat jika darah Uchiha ada bersama dia,"— Fugaku mengambil foto anaknya dari kotak. Foto yang memperlihatkan Sasuke yang masih kecil sedang tersenyum manis. Jari Fugaku mengelus pinggiran-pinggiran foto tersebut dengan lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresinya yang masih menunjukan kedataraanya—"Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya adikmu salah mengambil keputusan Itachi. "

Fugaku meremas foto anaknya lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah, yang berada di sebelahnya,"Aku ingin adikmu—

Kembali pulang. Jika tidak mau, patahkan kakinya dan seret dia untuk pulang, mengerti?"

Itachi memejamkan matanya,"Mengerti, Tou-sama."

* * *

Sasuke menghirup udara di tempat ini dengan nikmat. Semilir angin dan sejuknya udara di tempat ini membuat mau tak mau Uchiha tak tahan untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam—seakan ingin merasakan segarnya udara yang sebentar lagi menghilang dalam sekejap. Kakashi benar, desa Konoha benar-benar sangat indah apalagi tempat yang Sasuke pijak sekarang ini. Setelah sampai di Bandara (khusus), Sasuke harus menaiki mobil lagi untuk menuju desa Konoha. Sial memang harus menempuh selama 1 jam lagi, tapi jika tahu desa Konoha memiliki segudang keindahan bak surga seperti ini, sehari pun Sasuke akan dengan senang hati bersabar. Dan yang paling Sasuke senang saat tiba di desa Konoha adalah wanita-wanitanya. Wanita-wanita di sini sangat lah lemah lembut, gemulai dan sopan. Pakaianya biasa-biasa saja, tidak norak layaknya gadis kota. Walau Sasuke bisa melihat jika wajah merah bersemu saat melihat dirinya, tak apalah, asal mereka tak ber 'Kya...kya...kya' ria dengan nyaring yang terkadang membuat Sasuke harus pergi ke dokter THT. Oh ya, yang terpenting para penduduk tak menyadari jika dirinya adalah artis.

Sasuke menatap keselilingnya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang di beritahukan oleh penjaga Villa yang Sasuke tempati untuk sementara. Rupanya orang itu benar, bahwa tempat ini sangat lah indah. Apalagi mendapati sebuah danau di tempat ini. Danau yang tidak terlalu besar namun jernih dan enak untuk di lihat. Pohon-pohon hijau di sekeliling Sasuke menjadi daya tarik selanjutnya selain danau. Uuh, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali selamanya di sini—hingga tua mungkin.

Mata Sasuke mengedar, saat sang empunya ingin mencari sebuah tempat yang enak untuk di bawa duduk. Onyx kelam Sasuke terhenti di sebuah pohon yang besar sedikit melengkung, yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat pas untuk di tempati. Mungkin kemujuran Uchiha bungsu ini sudah mulai pulih kembali. Setelah melihat hal tersebut, segera Sasuke melangkahkan keduad kakinya menuju pohon yang besar nan terlihat nyaman tersebut.

"Hah..." desah nikmat Sasuke tak kala pantatnya sudah menyentuh rumput—tanah, sedangkan punggungnya juga sudah menyandar di pohon tersebut. Benar-benar nikmat—dalam artian menenangkan.

Mata Sasuke memandang danau dengan wajah teduh. Matanya memandang tenang rumput-rumput yang berada di pinggiran danau bergerak dengan lembutnya. Tubuh Sasuke mulai tidak tegak—alias rileks, saat dimana angin mulai kembali membelai seluruh tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja biru dan celana jeans hitam itu. Kedua kaki Sasuke—Sasuke lipat di depan dada. Cukup lama dengan gaya seperti itu untuk menikmati kesunyian tempat ini. Akhirnya kaki kiri Sasuke sedikit lebih terjulur maju, lalu di selingi tangan kanan Sasuke bertumpu di atas lutut kanan Sasuke yang masih berlipat di depan dada. Jadi posisinya sekarang sudah sangat lebih menenangkan. Tempat ini sangat lah sunyi, tidak ada yang bisa di dengar. Yang ada hanya lah sebuah gerakan angin yang menerpa tubuh Sasuke. Rambut-rambut Sasuke berkibar dengan lembutnya. Bagaikan wajahnya di pijat dengan lembut. Mata Sasuke mulai mengsayu akibat angin. Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke dengan perlahan menyembunyikan kedua mata Onyx kelam indahnya, hingga kedua mata itu benar-benar tertutup, akibat angin yang sejuk.

Srekk...

Srekk..

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah seorang yang sangat sensitive. Sensitive di berbagai hal, contohnya yang paling sering adalah sensitive terhadap wanita, dan suara. Dan untuk kali ini, telinga Sasuke menemukan sebuah suara yang sangat ganjil. Dengan cepat mata Sasuke terbuka kembali setelah hampir saja memasuki alam sadar. Mata Sasuke langsung berkilat tajam menatap suara yang berasal dari kerumunan semak-semak itu.

Srekk...

Srekk...

Dan—

Srekk...

Sudah cukup, Sasuke sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa pendengaranya tadi bukan lah hanya khayalan telinganya. Bukanya Sasuke takut atau apapun yang menjelekkan nama Sasuke. Hanya saja rasa penasaran Uchiha bungsu ini sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Oh, dengan gagah berani Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju semak-semak yang di sekitarnya banyak pohon. Tak berpikir panjang jika siapa tahu kalau di balik semak ada binatang buas, Singa misalnya. Siapa yang tahu? Yang sekarang kita harus lakukan adalah mendoakan Sasuke agar tidak matiagar tidak harus berhenti di fict ini.

Wajah Sasuke tetap datar, saat kaki-kakinya sedikit lagi sampai di semak-semak yang besar tersebut. Setelah Sampai wajah Sasuke juga masih tetap datar, tak merasa khawatir, khususnya takut. Tangan kanan Sasuke terjulur untuk menyikap semak-semak hijau tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik semak tersebut.

Sasuke—

—Sungguh terkejut!

* * *

Ino memandang tajam kearah depanya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa yang sangat marah, benar-benar murka Ino di buat. Sedangkan sosok di depanya tak berekspresi, hanya diam saja. Mata Ino yang sudah gila itu menatap benda tajam di sampingnya, ya...sebuah pisau kecil namun tajam, terbukti dari kilatan kecil di ujung pisau tersebut. Ino menyeringai sadis, saat tangan Ino mendekatkan pisau tersebut kedepan wajahnya. Benar-benar seperti orang psychopat yang gila Ino itu. Ino yang ababil ini sudah sangat emosi saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Che, kenapa dirinya bisa tak tahu? Sial benar Ino ini. Dengan mudahnya dia percaya, dan dengan mudah lupa jika dia memiliki sebuah fasilitas yang cukup memungkinkan untuk mencari apakah benar atau tidaknya Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih.

Grrr...amarah Ino sudah tak terbendung lagi! Dengan segera Ino mencucuk jidat sosok di hadapanya dengan niat yang sangat pasti. Tak peduli jika ada sebuah cairan merah yang keluar dan mulai bercecer di sekitar sosok itu. Ino tertawa girang saat meilhat tersebut. Hati Ino terbakar api iblis saat Ino kembali mencucuk perut sosok itu hingga berkali-kali. Masa bodoh dengan cairan yang menciprat wajah cantik gila Ino. Api iblis dari neraka sudah memenuhi hati Ino, tak bisa lagi di ganggu gugat. Setelah merasa puas di bagian perut. Ino mulai membelah perut sosok itu di mulai dari dada hingga diatas daerah vital.

Ahh...

Inilah yang di sebut sensasi yang menyenangkan untuk memuaskan kemarah Ino...

Mata sapphier gelap Ino menatap liar isi dalam perut sosok tersebut.

Merah...

Merah...

Dan merah...

Semuanya merah! Cairan-cairan itu sedikit tertumpah keluar di sekitar sosok tersebut...

Sosok tersebut sedari tadi masih tak berekspresi...

Seakan dirinya tak memiliki roh...

Ino menatap sinis benda-benda kenyal yang ada di dalam perut sosok itu. Ino mengeluarkan benda kenyal merah yang panjang! Dan cukup besar . Sangat sadis!

"HAHAHA...LIHAT SAJA! YANG MENJADI KEKASIH SASUKE SELAIN AKU AKAN AKU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI! Khukhukhu...Sasuke...Sasuke. He's Mine forever! HAHAHAHA..."

Setelah mengeluarkan itu Ino berdiri dan mundur. Meninggalkan sosok itu yang tergeletak dengan sadisnya sembari berteriak kesetanan.

Sosok yang sebenarnya adalah—

—sebuah boneka besar yang berukuran manusia.

* * *

Sasuke—

—sungguh terkejut!

Dan menjadi sebuah ekspresi sweetdrop...

A-A-APA—APAAN INI!?

DAN SIAPA DIA?!

Sasuke memandang orang di depanya dengan horor. Kenapa ada seorang pemuda di depanya? Dan kenapa dia ada di balik semak- semak? Ada apa dengan dia? Dan...KENAPA DIRINYA TAK MENYADARI ORANG ITU SEDARI TADI? Kemana sudah kemampuanya yang sangat sensitive itu? Che! Sasuke memandang ngeri orang di depanya. Orang itu sedang menyelungkupkan kakinya di depan dada, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Tubuh orang itu bergetar dan terdengar sebuah isakan tangis kecil. Uuhh, Sasuke jadi tak tega melihat tersebut.

Sasuke mendekati orang bersuari pirang lusuh tersebut...

Dekat...

Dekat...

Dan sampai. Tangan kanan Sasuke terjulur untuk menyentuh bahu orang tersebut. Setelah menyentuh bahu orang tersebut dengan sangat enggan—atau tidak rela saat tangannya harus bersentuhan dengan bahu kotor tersebut.

Sasuke menggoncangnya dengan pelan, "Hei...kau kenapa..."

"..." masih tak bergeming, orang itu masih saja terisak seakan Sasuke hanya sebuah hantu yang menumpang lewat saja.

Sasuke masih bersabar dan menggoncang orang tersebut...

Goncang...

Goncang...

Goncang...

Orang ini gila, patung atau tuli sih? Bisa-bisanya tak merasakan goncangan kuat dari dirinya. Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya merasa belum puas saat tak ada reaksi dari orang di depanya. Oke, tipikal Uchiha mulai kembali keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke belum merasa puas saat dirinya belum membuahkan hasil. Bagus memang tipikal Uchiha untuk kali ini, tipikal Uchiha untuk kali ini mengandung arti jangan mudah menyerah walaupun kiamat ada di depan mata mungkin.

Sudah merasa muak akan tak ada reaksi dari orang di depanya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke menarik bahu tersebut dengan menghadapkan kearah dirinya. Tapi apa yang di dapat Sasuke?

Crrssh...

"Akh!"

Ya, Sasuke memekik sakit saat tangan kananya di cakar orang yang menurutnya kurang ajar ini. Mata Sasuke memandang prihatin tangan miliknya yang sebelumnya putih, bersih tanpa noda kini harus menerima sebuah cakaran. Che, ini lah akibat dari ketidak sabaran! Sasuke mendongkak menatap tajam orang di depanya, akan tetapi apa yang Sasuke dapat?

"Sssszzzzz..."

Sebuah desisan tajam dari orang itu yang menatap balas dirinya. Bagaikan sebuah desisan ular yang marah saat di ganggu acara hibernasinya. Akan tetapi di saat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Mata Onyx dan Shappier bertemu...

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada decakan kesal ataupun sebuah desisan...

Sasuke terdiam dalam bingung saat entah kenapa orang di depanya menatap dirinya dengan intens. Sungguh, entah apa yang di pikirkan orang itu, pokoknya Sasuke sudah merasakan gelagat-gelagat yang mencurigakan!

Orang itu yang awalanya duduk, kini mulai berdiri dengan kepala menunduk. Tubuh orang itu bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan isakan tangis. W-wow Sasuke mulai mengakui orang di depanya yang sangat lihai dalam berakting. Awalnya menangis, lalu mendesis marah dengan a la hewan lagi, lalu kembali menangis. Mata Sasuke memandang was-was orang di depanya saat orang tersebut mulai mendekati dirinya.

Mundur...

Maju...

Mundur...

Maju...

Mundur...

Maju...

Sial! Sasuke merutuki sebuah pohon di belakangnya. Mata Sasuke masih memandang waspada akan gerak-gerik aneh orang di depanya. Sasuke tertegun saat orang itu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat miris. Sebuah perasaa iba mulai merasuki hati Sasuke. Ah, wajah orang di depanya sungguh menyedihkan! Mata orang itu memandang Sasuke bagaikan bang Toyib yang tak pulang-pulang.

"H-hei! Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkesip saat raut wajah orang itu berubah seketika menjadi sebuah raut datar. Karena terlalu fokus akan variasi ekspresi lawanya. Sasuke tak menyadari jika orang di depanya bersia-siap untuk...

PLAK

PLAK

Menampar Sasuke...

Oh, sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini kesialanya hanya sementara saja. Oh Uchiah kenapa malangnya nasibmu? Sudah di cakar, di tampar dua kali pula! Wah...wah...

Mata Sasuke memandang tajam orang tersebut. Seenak udelnya menampar wajah tampanya ini. Sasuke hendak meninju orang tersebut namun terhenti akibat tubrukan orang itu yang memeluknya erat dan...

CUP

Menciumnya...

\_0—0_Bersambung _0—0_/

* * *

Author Note:

Gyahaha... Teco bener-bener merasa bersalah karena ternyata banyak banget yang nunggu Naru muncul! Pleeeaaasseee maaf ya semuanya! Sungguh itu semua di luar nalar Teco(?) Tapi-tapi yang penting Naru dah muncul di chap ini dengan gilanya Gyahahaha... Chap depan Naruto bener-bener akan muncul!

Terus adegan Ino yang sedikit gore itu adalah Boneka yang ia cucuk-cucuk itu! Wkwkwk... boneka itu tak memiliki wajah! Sedangkan kenyal-kenyal itu adalah kapas! Wkwkwk ketipu ni yeeee pasti dikira manusia hohoho dan oh iya! Itu bukan darah minna! Tapi caiaran merah aja yang cair sedikit kental! Seterah deh mau saus tomat atau apalah itu!

Oke lanjut...

Thanks to For Reviews this Chap:

Uzumaki Scout 36 **( emmmh, sepertinya belum saatnya untuk menceritakan luka bakar Sakura. Menurut Teco masih lama dan lagi iya Teco ganti nama. Karena nama sebelumnya kurang srekk gitu dan Teco ganti nama lagi untuk ketiga kalinya dan alasanya kurang srekk. Jadi ya mungkin ini adalah nama terakhir Teco deh.)**

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

ryanfujoshiSN

widi orihara **(Yaksss maaf pendek ne~ memang otak ane hanya bisa segitu saja XD oh ya moga ini lebih panjang)**

yuki amano

LadyShaphireBlue **(Terima kasih atas pujianya ne XD dan mereview 2 chap sekaligus lalu Sakura posisinya di sini menyedihkan ****)**

Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira **(Tentu Naruto akan di bully Ino saat Ino tahu akan hal Naruto! Ditunggu** ya)

Neko Tama-chan

Kim midori kimi

Seperti biasa! Mohon kritik, saran, dan masukan minna!

MIND REVIEW?!


End file.
